


Day 1

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge, F/M, Halloween, Oujia Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Day 1Dramione“The Ouija Board just Spelled “FUCK” and I think we should listen.”





	Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of the 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge.  
> Special Thanks to my Betas Catrinasl and Nix!

Day 1

Dramione

“The Ouija Board just Spelled “FUCK” and I think we should listen.”

xXx

“Of course you do?” Hermione replied, taking her hands off the planchette and crossing her arms over her chest. 

“What?” Draco questioned in what she assumed he believed was an innocent manner. She rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t think for one second I actually believe a spirit is urging us to have sex, Draco Malfoy.” 

Draco grinned to her obvious annoyance. 

“Now, now, Granger, there’s no need for that tone. I was simply making a suggestion. If there’s one thing we magic folk should be wary of it’s pissing off the dead.” She rolled her eyes again. “I mean, for all we know it’s the spirit of Sirius Black desperate to get his Godson’s best friend laid. Do you really want to upset my dear cousin? He’s been through so much already.” 

Hermione shook her head, unable to believe what she was hearing. “Does this work on other girls?” 

He shrugged, still with that infuriating smirk on his face. She wished she’d punched him harder all those years ago.


End file.
